The Revenge Of The Outsider
by Cain Dawn
Summary: This was it, it was over. Piggy held the stone, and the blood dripped down on the hot sand below him. The scream and the horror, but then also the satisfaction. He had finally done it, and now he was free, no THEY were free. Slash, Character Death. lack o intrest/discontinued.


**Revenge of the outsider**

Heya! So I've lacked inspiration for a new story, also I got another chapter for the first one I posted, but I need a little more inspiration to keep it running. Therefore I decided to make a story about the character I dislike the most, but never gets to be the "star of the show". So this is my take on when Piggy takes over the Tribe. :o ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character nor places, it all belongs to William Golding. -hat off for this guy seriously- But yeah, I'm poor... don't hate me for addiction for writing random stuff :

* * *

**_Chapter 1. The Stone, The blood, The Death._**

This was it, the last straw was drawn and Piggy was fed up with Jacks crappy insults, and his horrible behaviour. They were all laughing at him, pointing and making faces. He'd have enough of it all, and so with his big chubby fingers, he picked up a pointy rock lying on the ground below him. Raising the hand as he slowly stepped towards where Jack stood, laughing of him with the others.

It was all over so quickly that nobody knew what happened, for one moment they were laughing, then there was a sharp scream, and Jack fell on the ground. The hunters looked at their leader, who was now lying motionless on the ground and Piggy who stood there with a sharp, bloody stone. Fear flashed in their eyes as the realization hit them, Piggy did it, and he had killed Jack.

"JACK!" Ralph ran to the red haired boy lying on the ground. Tears appeared as his eyes flashed upon the big wound in the back of Jacks head. "Piggy, you killed him, you killed Jack" The littluns started sobbing when they realized what had happened, and the bigguns were speechless. "You killed him Piggy!" Ralph let out a cry, pushing slightly at Jack's chest as if somewhat he'd awake by it, yet Jack did not move.

"Why did you do this Piggy, why would you kill Jack?" all the children looked upon Piggy with fear and disgust, the one that had brought their leader down.

"He ought to see that coming Ralph, he was asking for it." Ralph gaped as the first thing that escaped Piggy's lips was the horrible reality, he admitted to killing Jack willingly. "Jack treated us bad, he treated you bad Ralph." Piggy bowed down and ran his sweaty hand across the fair haired boy's cheek, Ralph instantly pulled back quickly increasing the distance between him and Piggy.

"Don't touch me you vile beast!" Ralph screamed with all his heart towards Piggy, who was slightly shocked from Ralph's reaction.

"Why Ralph, seems like you liked him, after all he's done! He killed Simon you know, he don't care about us, only about his blood and meat." Piggy gave off a mocking grunt, he picked up the conch that was lying on the ground among them and with all his force blew it, getting a horrible sound from it.

"Now listen you, I'm the new chief now. If anyone doesn't obey, I'll do them off like I did with Merridew." Piggy stood there, small and proud. The sweat was running down his plumb cheek, and was causing a slight steam on his spectacles.

"I ain't having a murder for chief!" Ralph shouted, he was about jump Piggy, but the twins took a hold of him, keeping him from doing something stupid. "I'd rather die than being around you Piggy!" He quickly ripped the conch out from Piggy's hands, and turned to face the others. "As long as I got the conch I am the leader, you all know that. Do not listen to Piggy he's a-…" Before Ralph could finish his sentence, he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned towards Piggy.

Piggy lifted his fist and brought it straight into Ralphs left cheek, making him fall hard down on the hot sand below them, reaching for his acing face. Piggy brought his clothed foot onto Ralph's chest, keeping him down for the time being. He picked up the conch from the ground next to Ralph, and raised it in the air.

"I got the conch now, I am chief. You all better learn from this and obey me, or else the punishment shall be worse than what Ralph just got." Piggy's breathing changed drastically on account of his asthma, his face turned red, and if possible more round that it already was. "The first thing we ought to do is build a camp close by the lake, there we'll be shielded and have access to water and food. You all come with me, and we'll start building the shelters."

The children started gathering their things and moved towards the lake and soon, only Piggy and Ralph remained on the beach. He lifted his foot from Ralph's chest and moved a bit away, Ralph pushed himself off the ground wiping off the sand that had stuck itself to his sweaty body.

"You stay here and get rid of the body, and you better come to us later on" Piggy snorted and pushed his spec's back up on his nose. He grabbed Jack's spear that was lying on the ground and started moving towards the forest, leaving Ralph alone with the body of Jack.

* * *

Want more? Do tell : (Short chapter sorry, the continue had to make it end this way)

Tbc :o


End file.
